Warriors Woman
by Tara-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: ***NEW CHAPPY 6*** What if Chichi was tired of being left alone while Goku went out training with Vegeta?? What if she got into trouble and Goku wasn't their for her??? * Some V/B* R&R Please ^-^
1. Chapter 2: Help me Goku!

* You wanted more so here it is! ^-^ *  
  
Chapter 2: What else could happen???  
  
I remember Bulma telling me about him when my poor baby Gohan had been taken away . " Raddish!"  
  
He snarled in outrage. " It's Radditz! You ugly wrench!"  
  
" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A SAIYAN!" I boomed and suddenly regretted what I had said. Radditz lift his glowing hand and was aiming it at my head.  
  
" Calm down Radditz, we need her alive in order to get Kakarotto to come with us. Besides she is going to be mine." Turles smirked possessively and pulled me forcefully out the door.  
  
I winced when the door handle banged against my already bruised arm. ' Why isn't anyone coming to save me! Can't those damn fighters sense or feel their energy!' I thought wildly.  
  
As if I had asked the question aloud, Radditz said smugly, " No one can sense us because we are wearing a special device that blocks ki!" He laughed cruelly when he felt the panic take over my body.  
  
' I have to stall for time, think of something Chichi!' I thought. " Didn't my husband kill you? How come your alive?" I stared straight ahead not meeting either of the saiyans eyes for fear they might know I was stalling.  
  
" Hos-bind? What the hell is that?" Radditz asked.  
  
Turles shook his head at his brother's dimwitted question, " She means her mate! Stupid!"  
  
Radditz's glare could have melted steel and I shuddered. " I was brought back to life, you noisy little bitc-," I kicked him in the shin before he could finish the sentence. " OW! Why in the hell did you do that for?!" Radditz bellowed. Turles, who had a death grip on my arm began to shake with laughter. " What are you laughing at brother?" Radditz spat out.  
  
" Don't let the wrench get you worked up Radd. Let's head for the ship-," Turles was interrupted by another female voice.  
  
" Chi? Chichi where are you?"  
  
I gasped. ' Bulma? What is she doing here? I thought she was going to build one of her machines with chibi-Trunks!'  
  
" Shut up and don't move!" Turles snarled in my ear, causing a little shiver of fear run threw my body. Bulma's voice got closer and closer, I saw Turles signal Radditz to get the blue haired woman. I had to do something; she was after all like family to me.  
  
" BULMA RUN! HURRY RU-," My desperate shouts were caught short as I felt the sting on my face. Turles had brought his hand back around my waist. I heard Bulma scream bloody murder, whipping my head around I saw Bulma struggling to get out of Radditz arms. A blue and black bruise already forming on her left cheek, and cried out as Radditz lifted his arm to finish her off. " NO!!" I screamed, struggling harder to be set free and save her from deaths door.  
  
" QUIET!!" Turles roared and silence filled the yard. " Radditz you idiot, can't you sense it? That's Prince Vegeta's Mate you moron!"  
  
" Why would he want a wrench this puny and weak?" Radditz looked down at the blue haired beauty.  
  
" WHAT?!" I heard Bulma howl in fury, causing both saiyans to wince at the volume of her voice. " WAIT UNTIL VEGETA HEARS ABOUT THIS YOU PIECES OF SHI-,"  
  
I watched in horror as the big burly saiyan knock Bulma on the head causing her to slump forward. I looked up at Turles and he sneered as raised his hand to do the same thing.  
  
" This could hurt. Don't worry pretty one I'll take real good care of you!"  
  
' Help Goku!' I called out into my mind, praying he could hear me. Then I passed out and welcomed the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 1: Chichi Meets Goku's family!

Chapter 1:  
  
" Oh Goku, why must you always leave me behind." My meekly voice echoed the walls of the empty Son house, that was once inhabited by food crazy saiyans. " Gohan has his family to take care of, so I can understand that… but am I such a horrible person that you only come to eat and then leave." My slender hand rubbed my aching forehead, causing my midnight hair to fall in front of my face, as if trying it were trying to block me from the outside world. " I cook, I clean, and what do I get? ' Oh honey me and Piccolo are going to train!' or ' Oh Chichi, I was going to train with Vegeta!' I'm sick of it all!" I screamed in sorrow.  
  
" I just- I just-" I stopped talking when I heard a loud noise. ' It's probably Goku again asking for damn food! I swear one of these days he's going to realize how much he misses me when I'm gone! Or when there's no one to cook for him or clean after him or take care of our children! But I thought he and Vegeta where going to train on another planet for a month, so who...' The noise came again but was louder. I let out an annoyed sigh, and forced my tired feet to move toward the kitchen. Just as I was about to enter the kitchen doorway a large hand slapped me across my face, which sent me flying across the room and smashing into the counter. I shrieked, both frightened and in pain.  
  
" SHUT UP! Woman, where is my brother Kakarotto!? I can't feel his ki anywhere," A deep voice snarled.  
  
At first I thought it had been Vegeta because of the 'woman' insult. But when I lifted my eyes to the figure towering over me did I realize he looked exactly like my husband.  
  
" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?? YOU COME IN MY HOUSE AND INSULT ME! THEN YOU HIT ME AND EXPECT ME TO COOPERATE WITH YOU?!" I yelled angrily. ' What a prick-' suddenly in a blink of an eye he held me against him, his noise twitched a few times. ' Is he- is he sniffing me?' I moved my head as far as I could to get away from the looming figure. ' Oh Goku, where are you when I really need you!!' I was angry. I was angry at Goku because he never been there when I needed him, like right now. I was angry at myself for being so stupid at getting caught so easily. And I was angry at the Goku- look-a-like because he was treating me like garbage. " Look buddy, who the hell is Ca-Car-rot and what do you want?"  
  
" You smell of him, you must be his mate," He smirked down at me, like a predator stalking his prey, looking nothing my Goku's adorable happy smile that usually lit his face. " He chose well, even if you are human. Your beauty makes up for it." He pressed me closer and I froze when he nuzzled his face into my neck.  
  
But just as I began to push away, there was something that had tightened around my waist. I looked down, I nearly shrieked again. ' He has a tail! Just like Go-kun had long ago! Co-could he be a saiyan too?' I tried to push again but it was no use, he wouldn't let go. " Wait until Goku gets here! He'll-,"  
  
" Who's Go-ku?"  
  
" My Husband!" I tried to smash my head against his chin but he was faster.  
  
" Oh so you call Kakarotto, Goku. Doesn't matter we will have him! Maybe I'll take you to, I could always use a play toy…" He chuckled at my enraged face.  
  
"…Or a mate. My name is Turles, eldest son of Bardock, brother to Radditz and Kakarotto. I am also a Saiyan, and my orders are to bring my youngest brother, Kakarotto, to my father. NOW! Tell me where he is or else, this isn't gonna be pretty!" He snarled into my face.  
  
" Knock it off Turs! It's my time to play anyway!" A ruff-toned voice came from outside. A familiar, figure entered the kitchen.  
  
" It's YOU!" I pointed to the sneering saiyan. 


	3. Chapter 3: We want are mates!

Hi y'all! Just to let you know!  
  
*……..* means when the character is doing movements  
  
'…..' means thoughts  
  
"…" means character is speaking (obviously! ^-^)  
  
That's it for know! Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: We want are mates back!  
  
(Meanwhile- VEGETA & GOKU: PLANET YOJHI)  
  
" KAKAROTTO! THAT WAS MY FOOD YOU ATE YOU MORON!!!" The voice was followed by a loud boom sound that bounced off the walls of the dome structure.  
  
" Geez, sorry Vegeta! I didn't mean * I jumped out of the way as another ki blast passed within inches of my face * to eat your food. I was hungry!" I held up my hands in surrender.  
  
" Your dead Kakarotto! NO ONE EATS MY FOOD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!! I'LL SEND YOU INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed angrily.  
  
' Oh boy, I've really done it know!' I place a hand on the back of my neck and started to rub the sore muscles, nervously. I listened with half an ear as Vegeta continued to rant on and on about how stupid and dumb I was and how unfit I was to be a saiyan, let alone a Super Saiyan. But I didn't care, all I could think about was Chichi and how sad her eyes were when I told her I was leaving to train. I was beginning to realize how lonely she must be without me, her husband. I shouldn't be here! The earth is safe for now, I should be spending time with her!' I thought miserably. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize it had grown quiet.  
  
" I miss my mate to Kakarotto," Vegeta's normally smirking and prideful mouth was turned into a sad frown. " Let's go back to Earth, something isn't right here-," A sudden chill caused both of us to shake and then it passed. " What the hell was that-…….."  
  
" CHICHI! BULMA!" Vegeta and I screamed in fear.  
  
" Something's happened to them," I replied in a shaky voice, I was terrified. ' What happened? Why do I feel half dead inside?'  
  
" But I sense no evil or threat on Earth!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
" Hold on to my arm Vegeta! I'm going to use the insentient transmission!" For once Vegeta didn't argue and grabbed on. I brought the both of us to my home, and I ran to the broken kitchen door. My eyes narrowed, as I smelt a familiar scent, my brother Radditz and someone else, I didn't recognize but seemed familiar. I also smelt blood, Bulma's as well as ChiChi's. A low growl escaped my throat and I heard Vegeta growl as well. Are rages as well as are ki were building up.  
  
" I'm going to kill them for touching what is mine and if they harm one hair on my mates head I will not be held responsible for the consequences!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
' This is all my fault! I should have been here when she needed me! But NO! I had to train! Kami! I've been so stupid!' I clenched my fists tightly and turned Super Saiyan and Vegeta did the same thing. " Let's go kick their asses Vegeta." I began to locate my mate's ki, and sensed it, as weak as it was, to the north.  
  
" If they harmed our mates in anyway they are going to pay!" I shouted and Vegeta nodded in agreement. I suddenly felt 5 ki's heading our way.  
  
" MOM! DAD! What's going on?" Gohan asked as soon as he and the other DBZ warriors landed.  
  
" Ya Goku, my man, are we being attacked again?" Krillan asked.  
  
" I knew I felt something strange power in the air." Piccolo gruffly replied.  
  
" Dad," Gohan said softly. " Where's mom?"  
  
" Ya Dad, mom's missing too." Trunk's small childish voice replied.  
  
I looked over to Vegeta who had his back turned from everyone and his eyes were squeeze shut. I tightened my fists tighter; my ki grew bigger then before.  
  
" Bulma and Chichi have been kidnapped…" I said through gritted teeth.  
  
" NANI?!" The 5 warriors shouted in shock.  
  
" ENOUGH!!" Vegeta bellowed. " WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS STUPID CHITCHAT!! WE HAVE TO GO FIND OUR MATES!!" I nodded in agreement, than gripped Vegeta's shoulder tightly.  
  
" Guys listen up!" I spoke in a dark tone. " Hurry as soon as you can, we may need your help." I didn't wait for a response, I closed my eyes and teleported to the place were Chichi and Bulma where being held. I snapped my eyes open when I heard Vegeta snarl angrily. I gasped in horror at the site before my eyes, there she was… my Chichi, bleeding and bruised. Chained to a cold metal wall of some sort of ship and along side her was my best friend, Bulma. I was enraged, ' How could they DO THIS!!! Grrr…. THEY WILL PAY! NO ONE! NO ONE!! TOUCHES MY MATE/ WIFE!!!' My thoughts where interrupted by Vegeta's angry howl.  
  
" NO ONE TOUCHES WHAT BELONGS TO THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS!! AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!! ESPECIALLY MY MATE!!!!! COME OUT NOW!!! SO I CAN SEND YOU INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" To prove his point, Vegeta started to power up into a Super Saiyan. I quickly followed his example. I sped quickly towards my love, only to be sent sprawling backwards.  
  
Suddenly a chilling laugh echoed around the empty forest uninhabited land.  
  
" Prince Vegeta- or should I say King Vegeta! Oh and look who's with him! If it isn't my sad excuse for a brother Kakarotto, did you miss me?" The owner stepped out of the darkness. I gapped at what I saw…  
  
  
  
  
  
* Hehehe another cliffhanger! ^-^ Sorry everyone but I have to keep you interested! * 


	4. Chapter 4: Chichi did it for love

Chapter 4: Watchout CHICHI!!!!!!!  
  
(Chichi's point of view)  
  
" Radditz…." A familiar voice whispered.  
  
I blinked rapidly trying to focus my eyesight; colors whirled and danced before me.  
  
" Well Kakarotto took you long enough! Where were you and mister royal pain in the ass??"  
  
" YOU WILL NOT SHOW DISRESPECT TOWARDS ROYALITY!! YOU THIRD CLASS LOSER!!!!!!!!!" [ AN: Wonder who said that??? ^-^ ]  
  
' Vegeta? Goku? Wha? When did they get here? Ouch my head is killing me!' I heard a low groan to my left. ' Oh Kami (Japanese word for God), Bulma! What did they do to you?' I looked at her now swollen face and bruised arms. ' Those damn monsters!'  
  
" Ah it seems my princess has awaken," A mocked cheerful voice replied from behind me.  
  
" Tur…le… sss," I groaned out spitefully.  
  
" Now, now. No need to welcome me so nicely my chibi one!"  
  
' Chibi…one??? What the hell is this guy on?' I thought.  
  
" Grrr…. Get…. away…. from…. my…mate!"  
  
I blinked in surprise at Goku's voice. ' Wow, I never knew he could get this scary! Man, I have chills…'  
  
" Who are you and what do you want with my wife!" Goku snarled, his black coal eyes bore into the tall saiyan behind me.  
  
" Well if you must know Kakarotto-,"  
  
" Goku… my name is Goku! Not Kakarotto!"  
  
But Turles continued as if Goku hadn't even interrupted him. " I am your eldest brother, even older then Radditz and as for your mate well…. I am afraid she going to have to come with me now. The reason being is because she interests me greatly her will is strong, has the potential of a fighter and to top it all off she's beautiful. It's not like you would care anyway, it seems to me that all you do is leave her alone for anyone to take, so I'll do you a favor and keep her."  
  
" Same goes for you Princey, your mate interests me as well," Radditz sneered. " In fact after we dispose of you, I'll make her mine tonight!" He started to laugh as if it were the funniest thing in the world.  
  
" You make…. me sick you bastard!" Bulma glared furiously at Radditz.  
  
" You would have to go through me first in order to get her, you slow little parasite." Vegeta snarled and glared daggers the one who insulted his wife.  
  
The only response was booming laughter. " You think you scare me shorty-," Vegeta was upon him before he could finish.  
  
" You rat bastard, you first insult my mate and now you dare to insult me!!! ME your PRINCE!!!!!" Vegeta yelled as he continued to beat Radditz into a bloody pulp.  
  
In the corner of my eye I saw something flash, brief but noticeable. My eyes widened. Everyone was to busy watching Vegeta and Radditz fight to notice the other saiyan, Turles.  
  
" GOKU WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in horror as a beam of light zoomed towards him. He looked at me to see what I scream about. I used every ounce of strength I had left and broke through the chains that bold me to the ship and I was free. I began to run as fast as could to save the love of my life. Everything seemed to slow down as I jumped in front of my husband; I felt an agonizing pain coming from my stomach. I heard Goku's howl of rage, fights, blasts, loud booming noises and then my vision swirled, and then dimmed.  
  
" Oops did I hit the wrong weakling! Damn, I so wanted to keep her too," Came the sneering voice of Turles.  
  
" Shut the f**k up, you ASS!" Bulma growled to Turles.  
  
" Chichi, honey! Chichi can you hear me??" Goku wailed in my ear.  
  
" Goku…" Every breath was difficult. " Al…ways….re-remem….ber… tha…at…I……lov..e…you….."  
  
" I'll-I'll get the dragonballs Chi and wish you back…oh Kami… why did you….why…"  
  
" Because…you… goof…ball I…love…you.."  
  
" I love you too Chi," I felt Goku press his face into my neck, like he also did during the night in our bed. ' Oh, it hurts to leave you Goku, Goten, Gohan…Wish me back soon….' I slowly began to fade away and the last thing I heard was Goku sorrow filled howl…  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Chichi be wished back? Will Turles and Radditz suffer a painful death or will they destroy are two heroes??? Find out in the next chapter!!!  
  
^-^ Well what do you think???? I must know!! Sorry I took so long putting up this chappy but I had writers block ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5: Summon The Dragon!!!

Chapter 5: Summon the Dragon  
  
(Chichi's point of view)  
  
The silence echoed around me, the loneliness surrounds me. I looked around the blackened atmosphere. " Where am I?" I felt like crying like a little baby. " I'm so alone…."  
  
" You are not alone Miss Chichi," The booming reply had caused me to jump.  
  
" Who are…. you? What do you want? Why am I here? Why-"  
  
" One at a time Chichi!" The answer was followed by an annoyed sigh.  
  
" Who I am is no importance to you. As for what you are doing here… well your husband Goku… is going to need some help for the next battle coming up and you are the one he needs-"  
  
" Whoa, whoa hold the phone here!" I took a deep breath. " You want me, to go on a battle field and fight some unknown enemy with my husband?!? The last time a fought in battle was when I was 8 years old (****AN: Gomen, I can't remember her age when she fought Goku at the tournament! ^- ^*). And makes you think I can held handled all the ki blasts and all that male muscle?!?" I all but shrieked.  
  
" There is a way, if you are willing to try it. The world needs your help as well as your husband." There was a pause. " Are you willing to go the distance? Train day in, and day out? When things get tough you can't give up and walk away. What is your answer?"  
  
" I-I," I stumbled for an answer. ' How long will this training take? Do I really stand a chance against this new enemy? I must try! Goku needs me…. Gohan… Father…Bulma…. the earth. " I'll do it, what ever it takes!" I said finally. It felt like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. ' I'm actually helping everyone… not by cleaning, not by cooking but saving peoples lives!' I smiled.  
  
' Don't worry Goku, earth I'll be home soon…'  
  
(Meanwhile back on earth)  
  
(Goku's point of view)  
  
" I summon you Shelong!!" I replied somberly. ' It's my entire fault, I swear to Kami Chi; I'll make it up to. Even if it means giving up… fighting.'  
  
" Hey daddy, aren't you going to make the wish," My son's voice interrupted my troubled thoughts.  
  
" Huh? Oh, I sure am Gohan!" I smiled falsely. " Oh great Shelong I wish that my wife Chichi be brought back to life."  
  
The old, wise dragon floated in the air in silence. After what seemed like an eternity the dragon spoke. " Your wish can not be granted…."  
  
*** Gomen! (Sorry) another cliffy I know but… well I can't help! ^_^ Sorry this chapter took so long!! *** 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: You don't really know how much something really means to you until it's gone.  
  
" WHAT?!?" Bulma shrieked.  
  
" Oh mom." Gohan whimpered.  
  
I was frozen. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. ' No. no it can't be true. Chi.' Shelong still hovered above, waiting for a wish to be made. " Why?" I finally whispered. " WHY CAN'T SHE BE WISH BACK?!?" I ignored the shocked faces around me; I hardly lost my temper but now was different. now my Chichi is gone.  
  
" Saviour of Earth," Shelong began. " The human female known as Chichi is needed in the afterlife to prepare for battle." He paused. " Kami tells me he will let you know when she must be return to Earth. Now make a wish."  
  
" Umm. so guys what do you wanna wish for?" Krillan inquired breaking the silence.  
  
" Battle? What battle?" Vegeta snarled at the dragon.  
  
" What do I look like a messenger boy? I grant wishes that's it! NOW A WISH!!" All that were present jumped at the enraged dragon's voice.  
  
" Can we make two wishes next time?" Gohan questioned.  
  
The dragon didn't say anything for a long time. " I'm sorry but that isn't possible-," He paused. " Your wish has been granted!" The dragon disappeared and the 7 dragonballs flew in all directs.  
  
" What the in hell ?!" Yamacha shouted.  
  
" We didn't even make a wish!!!" Piccolo snarled.  
  
Bulma glared at her husband. " Did you-,"  
  
" Don't look at me women! I swear I didn't make a damn wish!" Vegeta humped. " Although I should have that would have been-,"  
  
" Oh be quiet will you," Bulma said quietly. I could feel her looking at me sadly. " Poor Goku, he looks like his gonna clasp. So does Gohan, poor little guy losing his mother." I zoned out after that not caring to hear more of the chatter around me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( Meanwhile)  
  
" Chichi! Attack! Do not back away!" Came the frustrated voice of my sparring partner/teacher. " Do not be afraid of-,"  
  
" I AM NOT AFRAID!" I cried out irritated. " I- I'm just trying to make up a.a better method to.to hit you!" I finished lamely. ' When will this stupid training be finished??? I've been here for 3 freakin' days already!!!. I just want to go-'.  
  
" Your not concentrating Chi!" The stern voice replied.  
  
" Gomen, gomen Nach! It's just. I miss my family." I looked sadly at my male training partner. ' He almost looks my Go-kun. hmmm. maybe their related.They only difference between the two was that Nach had Silver eyes and dark blue hair, it was almost black. It suits him though.' I was interrupted by his voice.  
  
" I know you miss them Chi but. the sooner you know what you're doing the faster you can get home!" He sounded so cheerful that it made me crack a small smile. " There much better! You ready for another round?"  
  
I stared thoughtfully into space for a few minutes. " Yes.yes I'm ready!" I nodded in determination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN: I'm SO sorry it took me this long to put this next chapter out! I had graduation, end school exams etc. I hope you enjoyed this chappy ^-^) 


	7. Chapter 7: What I Wished for

Chapter 7  
  
5 months later- spirit world  
  
" You have improved much Chi."  
  
" You know why Nach. That's because everyone is counting on me." I sighed. ' So much pressure. how can my Goku stand it?' I gazed around the white world before me. (AN: Just like the room of Time & Spirits) ' Kami can't they get some color in here? I'm going insane in here!!!!'  
  
" Your training is almost complete." Came Nach's reply as he sat down next to me.  
  
" I have a question for you, Nac-chan.."  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" You know I've been here for almost a year know." I paused to take a deep breath. " How long has it been on earth. Are we on the same time? Or is it different? Come on tell me I can take it."  
  
" Umm. let's see. I'd say," He rubbed his chin. " About 2 days."  
  
" *sweatdrop* O-only 2 DAYS!!!!" Chichi all but yelled.  
  
Nach took his fingers out of his ears and nodded. " It's a new thing Kami and the other Gods are trying!" He smiled down at me. " Know let's continue shall we?"  
  
(Back on Earth)  
  
" It's been two days now and we still don't know who made the wishes, we don't know when Chichi's comin' back AND NOW we find out we have to prepare for another battle against SOME DUMBASS FREAK WANTING TO TAKE CONTROL OF THE WHOLE WORLD!!!!!!"  
  
" Geeze, calm down Bulma-baby!"  
  
" Was I talkin' to you Yamacha?" She interrupted him before he could defend himself. " I thought not! So shut it!" Then smacked him on the head. hard. (AN: Sorry to all you Yamacha fans out there please forgive me (;)  
  
I heard enough of everyone's fighting and arguing so I spoke loudly. " I DID!"  
  
" You did what Goku?" Krillin asked confused.  
  
" I made the wishes."  
  
" WHAT?!?!" Everyone shouted in surprise.  
  
" KAKARROT-" " DAD-" " GOKU-" " What did you wish for-"  
  
I held up a hand for silence. " Well I wished for was the ability to communicate to Chichi in the Spirit World!" He smiled that famous Son smile."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* There you another chapter finished! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! ^_^ 


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I'm sorry guys but I have given up on this story. * ducks as ki blasts thrown at her* I have simply run out of ideas for this story! But if someone would like to continue this story let me know in a review! I haven't had the time with school work, babysitting all the time, etc. Sorry.  
  
Thank you to all that supported me! 


End file.
